A Different Story: Movie
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: What if Sarah was the geeky best friend of Benny and Rory? What if Ethan was Erica's friend and wasn't a geek? Read to find out. EthanxSarah
1. A New beginning

**Hello guys! And yes, another story. Well, some people made twists for the movie/show, and an idea struck my head. I'm only gonna make the twist about the movie, so don't expect much chapters.**

**And if you remember my good friend HGSart, she can't enter her FanFiction account**** right now, but she's updating her chapters in DeviantART. Her username is: DramaMama01.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MBAV, even if my brother comes and types something telling that I do. :)**

**Warning: I will put curse words in my stories. I'm not gonna put anymore of those warnings, so just expect some words.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah's POV:**

"Really? A babysitter? For you?" Benny laughed as we walked through the hallways of the school.

"Shhh. Benny, lower you voice," I said. "If you don't, my rep will go down. Besides, guys are starting to check me out."

"You're still just a geek like me," He said. "Well, that's what you get for not taking care of you sister, Brianna."

"You were there with me too." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, but that's _your _punishment," Benny said.

"The babysitter's for Brianna, anyway," I said.

"Look at the bright side, one of those babes will be in your house tonight," He said as he winked at a girl.

"That's good news for you, not me," I crossed my arms. "My parents said that her name is Erica and she goes to our school. By any chance, I can talk my parents out of this."

A girl passed us with a bunch of people. She was wearing a black shirt, black long jacket, tights and high heels. She was basically dressed all black. Some of the people behind her were dressed like that. She looked at us for a second and smiled. Her smile sent a chill down my spine for who the hell knows what reason, and then she walked away.

I looked at Benny and shrugged. We walked over to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. We were going to walk to a table but I accidently bumped into a guys and my food stained his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," I said afraid to look up at him.

"UGH, dork. Thank you so me," He said.

People looked at me, so I hid my face and walked to a table with Benny. Rory sat down in front of us with his usual perky smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Rory said.

"Nothing much," I said.

"Except that Sarah is getting a ba-"

I covered his mouth before he can speak.

"Nothing. I'll get nothing," I smiled sheepishly.

Benny looked past me and sighed.

I looked behind me to see a blonde girl with glasses that looked like a Dusk fan and the guy I just bumped into earlier.

"Are you checking out the blonde?" I asked.

"Her name is Erica, by the way," He said as if it was too obvious, which it wasn't. "Maybe _she's _your babysitter."

Rory laughed.

"S-she's Brianna's babysitter, not mine," I lowered my voice. "And she might not be her."

"Never know until you try." He winked at me and walked to them.

"Benny!" I called him.

It was too late. He was already going to those two and talk to them.

"Hey. By any chance, would you be babysitting the Foxes tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

"Yeah. One of them is my best friend. She's right over…" I hid my face. "… there. She's just… kinda shy."

He walked over to us again. "good news. She's the one that's babysitting… Brianna." He laughed again.

"Shut it. It's not funny anymore!" I wanted to hit him, but I realized that I couldn't.

After school, Benny and I walked outside. We saw Erica, that guy from the cafeteria, that creepy gothic girl and the guys outside too. They were all wearing sunglasses except for Erica. 'That guy' was yelling at the goth girl. After the argument, he walked away from her.

"I'll see you later," One of the girl's group members said. I thought they were all from the drama club. Maybe they were, but who really cared?

All of the drama club members that were outside entered the girl's car. Erica smiled a bit and walked away. When they drove, they walked right in front of us, scaring us in the process and letting us step behind.

"Watch it dorks," One of them yelled.

I looked at Benny. "Drama club is really weird," I said.

"I don't really care, so let's just go home." He walked as he left me behind.

I ran to catch up to him. We were talking about Star Trek on our way home. No doubt we were geeks.

**I know that lines aren't exactly like the movie, but that's what I'm going for.** **And I made "Jesse's" character a female so Ethan and she would be ex-girlfriends/boyfriends. **

**Anyway, check out MamaDrama01/HGSart. Ooh, don't forget to review. :D**

**TEM out!**


	2. Things Get Stranger

**Well hello there readers. I'm here to tell you that the reason why I'm not writing the rest about the TV show too is because I'd have to watch all the episodes. This would really sound weird, but it's really negative for me. If I do, there are 'certain' episodes where I'd LOL, literally ROFL and LMAO. If you know me, you'd find out why it's negative. Moving on, I was so happy with the reviews. You guys support me a lot, and I don't know how to thank you even more. Enjoy this chapter****. :)**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was sitting on a table with Brianna. I was doing my homework and my sister was painting and drawing. Mom and Dad walked in front of us, wearing country-styled clothes.

"Your Dad and I are going country dancing," Mom said with a country accent.

"I can see that," I commented. "Mom, why don't you cancel the babysitter and save money? It's better."

"It's too late to cancel now, Sarah," Mom said.

My parents walked to the living room.

"It must be really embarrassing having a babysitter in high school, isn't it?" My sister teased me.

I groaned. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework… away from you people," I said out loud so my parents would hear me.

I took my books and walked upstairs and into my room. I opened my computer as my text books were still in front of me. Benny was requesting a video chat, so I accepted.

"Hey, Sare," He said.

"Hey," I heard voices from outside. Possibly animals.

"What the heck is that sound?" Benny asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Those must be feisty creatures," He said. "Anyway, did Erica come yet?"

"I don't know and I'm not willing to go downstairs to check. But my guess is: no,"

"What? Are you kidding me? There will be a babe in your house and you don't even support me?" Benny questioned.

"Well, I have to go anyway," I said.

I closed my computer and wanted to do my homework, but I heard something. A crash, maybe? Or did something just fall? I looked outside, but there was no sign of anything. I sighed and sat down again.

**Third Person POV:**

Mrs. Fox heard the bell ring.

_The babysitter, _she thought.

She opened the door to reveal a guy standing in front of the door, not a girl as she expected. He had leaves and small branches in his hair and clothes.

"Are you the babysitter?" She asked.

"Uh, yes," She said as he looked left and right.

"I thought a girl would come. Erica," She said.

"Well, she's sick and she can't come. I'm Ethan," He said. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Uh, sure," she said. "Brianna! Sarah! The babysitter's here."

When Sarah heard her mom's yelling, she went downstairs. She was also expecting that Erica girl they were talking about, but was surprised when she saw 'That Guy' she saw earlier that day.

Mrs. Fox looked at Ethan's hand for a second and said, "What's that?" She held up his arm. And looked at the bruise.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just fell and tripped on the way here," He lied. It seemed that it worked because Mrs. Fox believed him.

"You know what? I'll go get some bandages." Sarah ran upstairs.

She changed her clothes into better ones, sprayed a little bit of perfume, combed her hair, and then took the bandages. She pretty much liked him now. She didn't know what the reason was, but she actually did like him.

She walked downstairs as she said, "I brought the bandages."

Her parents were obviously not home. They were already gone. But that didn't mean everything will be fine. Just as she stepped away from the stairs, her sister was running and holding a fudge-sickle, accidently staining her sister's pants.

"Bri!" Sarah said.

"Great. Now we're even." Sarah looked up to see 'That Guy' smiling. **(A/N: She doesn't know his name yet, so…)**

"I guess," She said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, okay?" Brianna said.

"Okay," The babysitter replied. Just as Brianna went upstairs, the teenage vampire looked at Sarah. "I didn't get to know you. I'm Ethan." He extended his hand to shake hers.

"And I'm Sarah." She shook his hand.

As soon as she did that, she got transferred into a vision for the first time.

_Flash_

_She saw a tree. It was the one beside their house._

_Flash_

_A graveyard popped up._

_Flash_

She released his hand with shock. She didn't want to say a word about what she just saw. She had that weird feeling about him that something was strange. But then, she noticed that there was a mirror behind him. The weird thing was that his reflection disappears and reappears continuously. She was really shocked, but decided to shut up.

She shook all the thoughts out of her head. "I-I'm sorry for that cafeteria incident."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean for it to happen," He said. "You don't really need a babysitter, do you?"

"No. My Mom likes humiliating me to make a point," I replied.

"Your parents won't mind if I left early, would they?" He asked.

"No. I'll tell them you had to do something important," She said. Still shocked, she wanted to stay calm.

The door bell rang and Sarah went to open it. Benny was standing there with a bunch of CDs in his hands. He wasn't really looking at Sarah or Ethan.

"Guess what? I got the whole series of The Bloodsucker Diaries-" he paused when he looked at Ethan standing behind Sarah.

"Ethan, this is my best friend Benny. Benny, this is Ethan. He's babysitting Bri," Sarah introduced.

"Alright then," Benny stood there awkwardly. He was SO expecting a babe to come babysitting Brianna, but finding a dude instead.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Ethan exited through the door.

Benny stepped in, looking puzzled. "What was that all about?"

"Benny, that doesn't matter right now. There's something strange about him. He's not normal," Sarah said.

"Okay, how drunk are you?" He asked.

"I'm not!" Sarah yelled. "When he stood in front of the mirror, I couldn't see his _whole _reflection there."

"Seriously, are you drunk?" Benny asked.

"This is no time for Joking, Ben. He's not normal. I'm gonna find out what's going on," She said.

**Sarah's POV (Not used to third person POV):**

We went outside after we called Benny's grandma to babysit Brianna. Benny was ready with all these gadgets, which were not necessary.

"Benny, did you _have _to bring all of these gadgets?" I asked.

"Yes. And are you sure this isn't one of those Dusk thingies?" He asked. He looked left and right. "If this is a punk, I know it all!" Benny yelled.

"Shut up, Benny."

We continued our way. We walked for five minutes only but Benny was already tired. We stopped beside some trash cans because of the noises coming from there.

"Benny, get out your night vision camera," I whispered.

He got it out, and then turned it on. I was still looking at the trash cans and not the camera. When I turned to see Benny, he has a terrified look on his face.

He swallowed. "We should leave."

"Why?" No answer. "Give me the camera."

He gave it to me. Through the night vision camera, I could see Ethan with a rat in his hands, eyes glowing – which the color wasn't clear through the camera -, and fangs out. Now I knew why Benny was terrified.

Ethan turned his face to look at us and hissed. Both Benny and I screamed. I ran away but heard no footsteps from Benny. He was still sanding in his place, so I grabbed him and ran away with him. Benny was doing some moves while running, so he fell over something and landed on the ground. I gave him my hand and let him stand up. Just before we could run away, Ethan came in front of us and in flash and freaked the heck out of us.

"Whatever you saw there, it's not what it looks like," He said.

"You're a vampire that eats animals and drink on their blood!" I exclaimed.

"So, it's _kinda_ what it looks like, but-"

"Please don't eat us. If you did that, it would _so _not be cool," I begged.

"If I wanted to, I would've right now." He crossed his arms.

"See? He's gonna eat us!" Benny pointed at him.

"Would you guys please shut up? I'm just a normal guy. Well, that was until my stupid ex-girlfriend bit me," He said. "I'm technically a fledgling. Half vampire, half human." He sighed. "I better get you guys home."

He walked with us until we reached my house.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ethan asked.

"Y-Yeah. And nobody believes what Benny says," I said.

"Good. I'll go get Erica now and save her from my ex-girlfriend, Jessie, and her friends," He walked to the door. "And do not let any vampire inside your house. Ever." He exited after he said goodbye to us.

"Okay, tell me. Do you like him?" Benny asked.

"No, I don't!" I hit him in the arm lightly.

"Yeah, you do. Admit it," Benny said.

"Okay, maybe I kinda like him, but I don't think he'll like me back," I said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? He's gotta like you back," Benny tried cheering me up.

"Nice try, Ben. I don't think that'll work," I said.

**Did you like it so far? I hope you did as much as I liked writing this chapter. Anyway, if you have suggestions, leave them in the comments. Constructive criticism is accepted, so please leave something. **


	3. Vampire Party

**I hope all of you will enjoy this story. I'm just too excited to write the last chapter. You'll know why later, but now it's time to enjoy this chapter. Reviews?**

**Sarah's POV:**

The door bell rang and Benny went to open it. The pizza guy was standing there.

"Come on in," Benny said. "This is gonna be so much better since it's free."

Brianna came downstairs. "Cool. Pizza!"

"I am just dying for a bite," Benny took the pizza and stared at the box as if it was a girl.

"Well so am I," the pizza guy said. When we looked at him, his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out.

All three of us screamed at the sight of another vampire. This time, the vampire seemed evil unlike Ethan.

"Its okay, Bri. He's just playing a game," I said.

"Yeah. Who tells me where Ethan is spends less time screaming," he said.

"Can I play?" Ethan popped in front of us.

Benny and I nodded.

"Jessie sent me here. She wants you," the vampire said.

"Well I guess you are the delivery guy after all," Ethan replied.

"At least I know which side I'm on," he said.

Benny looked at the pizza and smirked. Oh yeah, now I knew. The pizza had garlic. He mouthed the words "One, two, three" and threw the pizza box at the vampire.

Brianna, Benny and I went upstairs and into my room. Benny and I stood in front of my door while Brianna was on my bed.

"What's going on? Why is the pizza guy acting all crazy?" She asked.

"I think Ethan wouldn't be able to take care of him for long. He _is _a vampire, but not a full on yet," Benny said.

"He's a vampire?" Brianna asked.

I walked over to Brianna. "Bri, it's just that you have to trust me on this one."

"Okay, but you'd have to do my homework for a whole week," she said.

"Okay, fine," I agreed.

Benny was pushed a bit, and Ethan appeared and closed the door quickly behind him.

"Don't you have anything to fight vampires here?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Just give me something pointy," he said.

"How about we use this as a stake?" Benny suggested, holding a stick in front of him.

"No, no, no. That is autographed." I tried to take away the stick but couldn't.

"By who?" He looked at it. "Ryan Seacrest? Really?"

I took it away from him and put it aside.

"How about this?" I took one of my pointiest trophies.

"A debating trophy?" He asked.

"It's the pointiest!" I said.

"What else do you have?" He asked. It seemed that the vampire dude came because Ethan was trying to push the door.

"I don't know!" I panicked.

The vampire's fist was seen after he punched the door, breaking a simple part of it.

We all jumped from our places. While Ethan was fighting him, the three of us got out of the window. We ran away a bit but not far at all.

The vampire appeared in front of us and we screamed again. Ethan appeared in front of the vampire and killed him as I covered Brianna's eyes from the violent scene.

"I gotta admit that this was the bomb," Benny said.

Brianna, Benny and I went inside. Brianna went to sleep and Benny and I stayed awake.

"Okay, how awesome would it be if you two are dating?" Benny grinned.

"Ben, I told you that he may not like me," I said.

"What if he does?" He asked.

"I don't think he does. I don't think he'd like me. I mean I'm just a geek, and he's obviously not interested." I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Come on, Sarah. Try to lighten up. What if I ask him?" He said.

"No, no, no. Please don't." I shook my head.

"Fine!" Benny said.

His phone started ringing. It was Rory.

"Should I pick it up?" He asked me.

"You have to. He's our friend." I crossed my arms.

Benny put his phone on speakers.

"Wazzuuuuup!" Rory said.

"Wazuuup!" Benny tried to keep quiet.

"Wazzuuuuup!" Rory repeated.

"You guys are lame; that's wazup," I said.

"If I'm so lame, then why am I at a party right now?" Rory said.

"A real party?" Benny asked.

"Yes, a real party. And Benny, check it out. The hot babe you're crushing on is right here." Rory sent us a picture.

We looked at it. Erica was dancing with what appeared to be nobody.

"Rory, by any chance, are there people from the drama club?" I asked.

"There are some," Rory said.

Yep, a vampire party.

Benny ended the call after saying goodbye.

I looked at him.

"No, please no. Don't say it," he said.

"We have to go help him," I said.

Benny drove until we saw Ethan walking. I opened my window and looked at him with a smile.

"Excuse me, but where can we go to find the vampire party?" I said.

"I'm acting crazy because I got bit. What's your excuse?" He said.

We reached Jessie's mansion. Ethan got out of the car.

"You guys please stay here, got it?" He said, looking at us from outside the window.

"But-"

He bared his fangs at us before I could continue.

"Got it," I said a bit freaked out.

Ethan looked at Benny.

"I was gonna stay here, so…" Benny stopped and didn't continue.

Ethan walked inside the mansion.

"We have to go." I walked outside the car.

"But…" He paused. "Never mind."

Benny and I hid behind the bushed. We both accidently fell and the vampires looked at us.

"We were only having a private conversation," I said. "Nothing to watch here."

The vampires stopped looking at us and went to mind their own business.

"Smart," Benny said.

We both went inside and took Rory. He wanted to stay, but we couldn't let him. We saw Ethan going upstairs.

"Now your vampire boyfriend is going upstairs to do some vampire stuff, so let's go." Benny took me by the arm.

I stayed in my place, looking up the stairs. "I'm not leaving."

I went upstairs and the two boys were behind me. I ducked when I saw the vampires.

Jessie was blabbering things about their plan while Ethan had a worried look on his face.

The two boys and I went downstairs, bumping into a guy. All the vampires surrounded the three of us. Erica was on their side. They must've turned her into a vampire.

"Where are you ladies going?" One of them said while his fangs were out. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Great. What's on the menu?" Rory asked.

Benny face-palmed.

"Us. Rory, the menu's us," I said.

"Oh," Rory said.

"Jessie, don't hurt those guys. I know them," Ethan said.

Jessie smirked and laughed.

"Yeah, right," she said. "Fledglings first."

Jessie pushed Ethan forward as someone else pushed Rory too.

Ethan stared at Rory. He swallowed. I couldn't believe that he wasn't hesitating or preventing himself from doing anything, so I said, "Ethan, no" and touched his shoulders. I was sent into a vision.

_Flash_

_A church appeared._

_Flash_

_Fire with nothing behind it. Just black background._

_Flash_

Erica pushed Ethan away. "I'll do it."

Erica sank her fangs into Rory's neck and both fell on the floor.

I saw Ethan get angry. He walked over to a wooden tray and took the sides of it, both sides being pointy.

"Stay away. I mean it," He said.

Before Benny and I could run, Benny spilled some punch and I threw a lamp at it, knowing what would happen to the vampires if they stepped on it. Ethan followed right behind us. Many vampires were there, so we took sun sabers from the car that we took earlier from Benny's grandma's tanning bed and swung it, hitting the vampires.

"Get in the car," Ethan demanded.

We did as we were told and entered the car. Ethan drove off with us until we reached my house.

I was wondering: What would happen to Rory now?

**Liked it? Well, I hope you did. It doesn't really take long to write those stories with twists since I downloaded the movie and watched it a hundred of times. It took me 45 minutes to write this. I usually spend two hours to two days writing a chapter, but this is just easy.**

**Anyway, reviews?**


	4. Cubile Animus

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. And thank you kittyhawk09 for the review you gave me, and I'll work on that right now.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Sarah's POV:**

After Benny left and Brianna went to sleep, I sat on the couch and played on my PSP, waiting for my parents to come back so I can tell them to fix the door and stuff like that. Fortunately, my Mom didn't get mad at me when she did come.

The next day at school, Benny and I were talking and walking outside the school when we bumped into a guy. I looked up to see Rory with sunglasses on and a leather jacket. His hair was different. And I thought he could've not gotten weirder.

"What the heck happened to you?" Benny asked.

"Oh, this? I just felt awesome this morning. I didn't have any asthma attacks and I didn't need glasses. This is just awesome. Well, except for the sun. It's so annoying. You guys should try this," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Try this? Are you kidding me?"

"Anyway, today I have to go to church. But this is so boring. Just a question: What's a Cuban Animal?" He said.

Church? Do vampires even go to church? And what the heck was he asking us?

"Never mind. I gotta go." He walked towards the creepy guys who were wearing black.

"How much weirder can he get?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Ethan.

"Hey, guys," he said. I blushed since his hand was on my shoulder.

"Hey, Ethan," I said.

"Listen, I need your help," he said.

== After School ==

"Benny went to get the holly water. Now what?" I asked Ethan as we stood in front of a church.

"We'll go to the graveyard and see what Jessie's planning to do," he said.

"I remember Rory saying something about something called 'Cuban Animal'. Does that ring a bell?" I asked.

"'Cuban Animal? Don't you mean 'Cubile Animus'?" He asked. "I should've known."

Benny came out with a jar of water in hand.

"Well, let's go," Ethan said.

We headed to the graveyard as we talked.

"So, I've been getting visions, but I don't know why. Something's wrong," I said.

"Since when did you get them?" Ethan asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Since you showed up. When I first touched you, I had my first one. I knew something was off, but somebody…" I pointed at Benny. "Didn't believe me."

Ethan laughed.

"Well, it sounded insane when you said it at first. You can't blame me," Benny said. "It's just not fair. You get to have cool powers."

"It's not a power, Ben. It's called a gift. Get used to that word," I said.

"Says the fortune teller," Benny joked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

"We're here," Ethan said. "Be quiet, okay?"

We walked until we found the vampires from the drama club, digging for something.

"They might be digging for the 'Cubile Animus'," Ethan whispered.

Benny looked at his phone. "The 'Cubile Animus' means 'Nest of Souls'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Ethan shushed him and kept looking at the vampires. He put his hand on my shoulder, sending me into a vision.

_Flash_

_These words were written:_

_Shirley Ingret_

_1912 – 1998_

_Some numbers got erased and the number '219' remained._

_Flash_

_A box appeared._

_Flash_

I gasped when I got back to reality.

"I saw something else. I saw the numbers 219 and a box," I said.

"A box? Like that one?" Ethan asked, pointing at the one the vampires were holding. I nodded. "Oh no, that's the Cubile Animus. We gotta go."

He ran, trying not to be seen by the rest of the vampires. We got out of the graveyard. I was relieved since that place gave me the creeps.

"I wish Jessie would tell me what she's planning to do but she only tells full vampires," Ethan said.

"Hey, maybe my friend Rory can help us," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"That is if Rory paid attention," Benny commented. I had to admit that the comment made me laugh.

"The only thing I know is that there's a Dusk premiere and Jessie's going there. That doesn't seem good," Ethan said.

"We should go," I said.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Come on. Maybe Jessie would do something with that stupid box there. And I saw the number 219 in my dream. How many people are going there?" I said as if it was obvious.

"I guess you're right," Ethan said. "You guys better go home now. I'm going to mine. Bye."

I waved at him as I said "Bye". He smiled at me then left.

Benny nudged me. "He totally likes you."

"How do you know? Maybe he doesn't," I said.

"Would you stop being negative? Did you see how he smiled at you?" Benny asked.

"I did, but any friend can smile at you like that." I said.

"Oh, gosh! You're hopeless." He walked to the door of his house since we arrived.

"Bye, Benny," I said.

I walked to my house. I was really tired. I walked upstairs. Brianna was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?" She asked. "Mom's at work, and if she finds out you're kind of late, you're gonna be in trouble."

"Tell mom that, and I'll tell Mom about that pool incident," I threatened her.

"Not the pool incident!" Brianna said.

"Oh, yes. The pool incident… and the rest of the incidents that you lied about." I smirked.

"Fine, you win this round. But wait until I do the same with you," Brianna said.

I laughed after she walked to her room. I entered mine, thinking about tonight. This was just because of Dusk. Why did vampires have to be real?

**So, is this one good? I think it's okay.**

**Do you have suggestions? Concrit? Flames? Just something about the chapter? Leave one in a review.**

**TEM out!**


	5. Who We Really Are

**So, Calvin Sloan asked me to make this story a bit longer. I couldn't find some new ideas that would make it **_**longer **_**(unfortunately), but I did get something with the help from my friends: MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, jujuatom and latoof-sa (for trying), CommentsGalore7777 and TheWriterAndThePoet. ****I will use one of all those ideas, but thank you for the help. You'll be expecting changes in the last chapter. Just wait for it.**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

**Sarah's POV:**

I sat down on my computer chair as I played some video game on my game console. It was night by then and my parents were still home.

I heard a knock on the door, so I said, "Come in."

The door was opened, revealing Ethan standing there with a smile.

"Hey Sarah," he said.

"Hey," I closed my game console, and then looked at him. "What're you here for?"

Ethan closed the door behind him, and then spun around to look at me. He sat on my bed, looking serious. "I found some info about Whitechapel in the library. So, like 200 years ago, a cult was lead by a member of the Blacks. The town was called Black Church by then. Well, the cult killed a lot of people, so the townspeople decided to burn down the 219 cult members. After that, the town was called 'Whitechapel'."

"Wait, a Black?" I asked. He nodded. "Isn't Jessie's last name Black?"

Ethan's eyes widened. "So that's what 219 meant. She wanted 219 souls to get the others back at the night of the eclipse," he said.

"We have to tell Benny about this… and Rory since he's a friend too." I said.

**== Next Day ==**

Ethan, Benny and I spent our afternoon practicing our vampire fighting skills. We had water guns filled with holy water, stakes and other sharp things. Benny and I were definitely ready to fight the vampires at the Dusk premiere tonight.

At night, I went downstairs after getting ready with everything. The boys were already downstairs. We called Mrs. Weir to come babysit Brianna. Brianna didn't seem happy about it.

"Are you sure you want to leave me alone in here?" She asked.

"You're not alone. You're with Grandma Weir," I said.

"I don't want Grandma Weir. Why don't you guys stay?"

"We have to do something… something really important. Yeah," I said.

We were about to leave, but Mrs. Weir called us.

"Hold on, kids. I have something for you. I think you're gonna need it tonight," she said.

"But Grandma, we have to go _now_," Benny said.

She got out of her bag something that looked like a knife. It was definitely not a knife. It really freaked me out.

"You're gonna need these to fight those creatures," she said.

"How did you know?" Benny asked.

"Benny, Grandma knows everything," she said. She gave me and Benny one of those knife-like things. "Those are daggers. You'd be surprised of what they'd do."

"Cool," I managed to say.

"Benny, Brianna, I need to tell you something too," she said.

"What is it?" Benny and Bri said in unison.

She put a really heavy looking brown book on the counter. Benny looked at it, reading the words "Spell Book". Bri and Benny both looked shocked.

"You guys are spell casters," she said.

"When did _this _happen?" Benny took the spell book, flipping the pages.

"I just didn't want to tell you so early. I thought this was the right time for you to know," she said. "And Sarah's a seer."

"What's a seer?" I asked.

"A person who gets visions. You do get them, don't you?"She said. I nodded.

"Anyway, we have to go… like _now_," Ethan said.

We all said goodbye and exited out of the door. Now was the time to kick some vampire butts.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to stop here. I was planning to not to, but I wanted to continue the rest later. I'll leave you hanging here.**

**Thank you CommentsGalore7777 for making that book thingy… explanation… whatever simple for me. XD**

**Anyway, I think I'll be less busy once 12/6 ends. Wish me good luck on my exams. :)**

**-TEM out!**


	6. The Vampire Attack

**Hello guys with another chapter of my weird twist. XD**

**I'm just warning you guys right now that I might write a Bethan slash fic. ****Might? I **_**will**_**! Yep, I began reading slash (unexpectedly).**

**But I won't write anything that's… heated. (Last time I said that to slash fics and it didn't turn out as I actually said. *shrugs*)**

**You guys should read EthanLover's stories. Their awesome! I seriously suggest reading her twist too. Come on, help her get more hits and reviews.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

After exiting my house, we went to the 'Dusk' premiere. It wasn't easy going in. The doors were locked and there were many Duskers outside waiting to get in. Luckily, we were able to get in from a door that was far away from those crazy Duskers.

When we got inside, we realized we were actually late. The vampires started attacking the Duskers. Everyone was screaming and running from left to right for their lives only to be stopped by a creepy vampire flashing in front of them.

"We have to spread out." Ethan said, and then he and Benny went their separate ways, attacking the vampires.

Before I could move, a vampire popped in front of me, making my heart beat faster. I took out a squirt gun and squirted the vampire, making him turn into ashes. I went on fighting the rest of the vampires that were kind of close to me.

When I was done with some of the vampires, I noticed Jessie running towards a door. It was no time to follow her; I had to find the boys first. I walked outside the screening room to find Benny attacking some more vampires.

I grabbed Benny's arm. "We have to find Ethan. Jessie's already not here. We have to catch Jessie before it's too late."

We both heard someone groaning; Ethan. The sound came from outside. Benny and I went towards the sound of the groans to see Ethan on the ground. His eyes were closed and his chest was bleeding. It was like I was in a horror movie or something.

"What happened?" Benny asked.

"There isn't… much time to tell you. I don't even know… who did it. Listen, you have to find… Jessie. All I know is that she went that way." He pointed to my left.

"What about you? We can't leave you alone like this," I said.

"I'll be fine. Just go look for Jessie," he said.

I walked over to the car and into the passenger's seat. Benny was driving this time. I looked at the wounded Ethan. It really did hurt seeing him like that. He couldn't even stand. He was trying to, but he couldn't. I didn't know what kind of monster would do that to him. I mean, not letting him die, but torturing him.

* * *

**The end of another short chapter. Next chapter will be better… I promise. Plus, there will be some Etharah! (She sang) Some? I must be kidding if I said that (which I did).**

**EEEP! Season 2! Let's hope Ethan and Sarah do date or whatever… and let's hope for some Bennica.**

**For those who read slash, beware! I **_**will **_**be posting one. For those who don't read slash, beware too. XD**

**Anyway, thank you for your really amazing reviews.**

**I would just like to thank ThePoetAndTheWriter for giving me the amazing idea for the next and last chapter. Yes… last. Thanks for everyone who tried. And I wish you'll have a happy 29 of June. HAHA! (Also, wish me luck with my report card or I won't get a birthday gift.)**

**TEM out!**


	7. Saved Life, Ruined Life

**Okay, another chapter… which is also the last chapter. So sad. :'(**

**Thank you ThePoetAndTheWriter for the idea they gave me. You'll all see something in this chapter. Something that doesn't belong to the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I remembered having a vision of the tree beside my house. Wait? The tree beside my house?

I told Benny to drive us there. When we reached my house, we walked towards where the tree was. We looked left and right but nothing was there. I took my words back when I saw Jessie's figure in front of us.

"I think you've seen how your friend Ethan was outside," she said.

"You did that to him?" I asked.

'Of course I did," she said.

I gritted my teeth. She was so evil.

"You can't stop me right now, kids," she said. She showed us the Cubile Animus that was in her hand the whole time.

We only had a few minutes to save Whitechapel. Now what were we gonna do?

I took out another dagger and was about to throw it at Jessie but somehow, she used telekinesis and the dagger was no longer in my hand. Benny and I wanted to go and stop her but there was something like a force field that didn't let us do it.

Out of nowhere, Ethan came out and jumped over her, making the Cubile Animus fall from her hand and land right in front of us. Benny picked it up and looked at it.

"You idiot!" Jessie yelled.

Ethan still looked weak but the wound was healed. He didn't have much strength, which was the reason of my surprise of his arrival.

He stood up huffing and puffing as Jessie did the same thing.

She squinted her eyes. "Attack!"

Suddenly, about twenty vampire came out from the sky and started attacking us. Seriously? Another vampire attack? Now?

Benny and I fought the vampires while Ethan was fighting Jessie. He looked like he was losing since he was too weak. After we got rid of the vampires, Jessie stopped fighting Ethan and looked at me with a smile. I got kind of creeped out and scared.

She flashed by me and held me up against the wall. I felt myself get weaker for some reason and fell to the ground. Everything got blurry, but I was surprised I didn't fall unconscious.

I heard Ethan's voice yelling, "Sarah, no!"

I felt someone grab my hand, feeling pain not long after that. Yes, I felt teeth sink into my arm. I groaned in pain before I was released.

**Ethan's POV:**

Seeing Sarah on the ground unconscious was the worst. How could Jessie just bite Sarah? She didn't do anything. I felt anger. I wasn't just angry, I was furious.

"Either you save her from becoming one of us, or you turn," she said, wiping her mouth from the blood.

I had no other choice but to save Sarah. Even if it meant ruining my life. I cared about her.

I rushed over to her and took her hand. It looked like she was still conscious when she told me, "Don't. Please."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I have to." I flashed out my fangs and sank them into Sarah's arm where the previous bite marks were. I tried to suck all the venom out and it wasn't hard. It was just my first time drinking human blood and it tasted better than any rat blood.

I removed my fangs from her hand, and this time she really was unconscious.

I heard clapping behind me. "You finally did it."

I looked at the clapping Jessie with fury, just like how I was from the inside.

A smirk grew on her face. The smirk didn't last long when she groaned in pain with a stake appearing in her chest.

I looked around to see who it was. I saw that blonde kid. Rory was his name, I think.

"Don't say I never did anything for you guys," he said.

I smiled at him, but I also realized that I was a full vampire now. I had to live with it now. I looked back at Sarah. I never wanted this to happen, but I guess I did it for Sarah. I didn't want her to go through what I did.

I looked back at where Jessie was. She was no longer there; just ashes.

I took Sarah and went inside her house, not without an invitation of course. I put her on the couch and Benny's grandma did the rest of the work.

When Benny and his grandma left, I sat on another couch beside Sarah, waiting for her to wake up. Her parents called me and told me they were going to be a bit late.

I turned on the TV and watched it for 5 minutes until I saw Sarah moving. I closed the TV so I could talk to her quietly.

"Sarah?" I called her.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "What happened?"

"Well, Jessie bit you, and then we destroyed her. Well, your friend Rory did."

"Rory?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She sat down, her legs still on the couch. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry, Ethan. You're a full vampire just because of me. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything Sarah. It was Jessie."

"No, Ethan. I was too weak and I wasn't helping you-"

"Wasn't helping us?" I said. "You were awesome, Sarah. You were brave out there."

A deep shade of red appeared on her cheeks, making her look away and making _me _smile. She looked back at me. "But didn't you want to be human again?"

"I did, but I turned myself for you."

"You didn't have to do it. I would've been perfectly fine," she sight. "Yes, you saved my life, but I ruined yours. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologize. You don't have to. Even if I'm a full vampire now, well, we can find a cure for vampirism."

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I want to tell you something. I don't know how you're gonna take it but here it goes," I sat on the same couch she was sitting on but on the other corner. She put her legs down. I looked at her with serious eyes and held her hands. "Sarah, I like you... a lot."

Her eyes widened with shock. "You like me? But you're popular and… awesome while I'm the nerdy kid who no one wants to talk to."

"So you're saying you don't like me back?" I removed my hands from hers.

"No," I said. "I like you too. It's just that I'm too shocked to even speak."

I felt that we were getting closer to each other. I sat closer to her, closing all the spaces between us. I pressed my lips on hers and gave her a deep passionate kiss. After only a few seconds, she kissed me back. It wasn't my first kiss but it was the first ever real kiss I've had. She put her hands on my shoulder, and then I wrapped mine around hers. After a few minutes, she backed away gasping for air. I forgot that she needed breathe.

"Wow," she said.

"Right back at you," I said, making her giggle. "Oh, and, I don't just like you, Sare. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." I thought she was gonna think it was kind of too soon to tell her that, but I guess she didn't.

We both released each other when the door bell rang and sat straight. As I expected, her parents were at the door.

* * *

The next day Sarah, Benny and I walked towards WC High.

"So you two are dating now?" Benny asked eying my arm that was wrapped around Sarah. "That is so awesome. I wish I have a vampire girlfriend."

"Benny, I think you forgot I have a friend," I nudged Benny and looked at Erica.

"I call dibs on her," he said before he ran towards her, making us laugh.

* * *

**So, how did you like the ending? It was… okay for me and kinda 'eh'.**

**Again, thank you ThePoetAndTheWriter for suggesting that I put something from the series since I'm not writing the twist for it. **

**And I'm sorry for that. Don't throw tomatoes at me. Me no likey tomato. XD**

**Since I'm not doing season 1, should I make season 2?**

**Anyway, leave reviews and tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Oh, and I DO take suggestions for anyone who's asking. And tell me if I should make the twist for season 2.**

**For all the slash lover, I've posted one if you haven't checked it. :)**

**Anyway…**

**TEM out!**


End file.
